


The Strange Case of Edward Hyde

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: I went off the wiki page don’t @ me, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: The ghoul boys tackle the murder of Sr. Danvers Carew and the mystery surrounding his murderer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Strange Case of Edward Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been bored so I popped this out. Enjoy.

Ryan: This week on Buzzfeed unsolved we look into the gruesome murder of Parliament Member Sr. Danvers Carew and the mystery surrounding his murderer, Edward Hyde.  
Shane: So wait, we know who killed this man? Case closed!  
Ryan: It’s not that easy. The mystery only begins there.  
Shane: Well then, let’s hear it then.  
Ryan: On October 18th, 1886 a maid was waking on a road in London. This was where she saw Sr. Danvers Carew walking on the other side of the road. He ran into a cloaked man, who after a brief confrontation, attacked Sr. Carew with a cane, and beat him to death with a cane. This cane broke in half and was found on Sr. Carew’s body. The maid reported the man to be Edward Hyde, who had visited her employer.  
Shane: Case closed.  
Ryan: On Sr. Carew’s body, they found a letter to one Gabriel John Utterson, Sr. Carew’s lawyer.  
Shane: So Hyde didn’t want this Utter guy to get this letter.  
Ryan: [Wheeze]  
Shane: I bet it had to do with cows and milk. They must have been running a milk ring.  
Ryan: Utterson! His name wasn’t Utter!  
Ryan: Utterson was shown the piece of the murder weapon, and recognized it as a cane he had given to a friend and client. Dr. Henry Jekyll. When Jekyll was spoken to by Utterson-  
Shane: Wait wait wait, the lawyer had to go around and investigate this?  
Ryan: No! I’m getting to what the police did!  
Shane: They probably just hosed the evidence off.  
Ryan: [laughter]  
Ryan: When Dr. Jekyll was spoken to by Utterson, Dr. Jekyll produced a letter from Hyde apologizing for his actions. However, Utterson noticed the handwriting matched Dr. Jekyll’s, and believed Jekyll forged the letter to cover to Hyde. Meanwhile, the police investigated Hyde’s apartment, they found the other half of the murder weapon, but Edward Hyde was nowhere to be seen.  
Shane: Well he knew to leave when the going was good.  
Ryan: Now, let’s get in to the history of Edward Hyde. Very little is known about him, but that he began to be seen around London months prior to the murders. A lawyer named Richard Enfield claimed to have met Hyde around August after he tramped a young girl. Enfield forced Hyde to pay £100 to avoid scandal.  
Shane: Wait, so this man trampled a little girl and then this Enfield guy just made him pay money? Wow no wonder Hyde thought he could get away with murder.  
Ryan: I mean, £100 was a lot.  
Shane: Then Enfield was just making money. That guy had the right idea.  
Ryan: Edward Hyde was also found to be an employee of Dr. Henry Jekyll, as the check he produced for Enfield was signed by Dr. Jekyll. This is where it gets weird. Around the time Hyde was begun to be seen, Dr. Jekyll became reclusive. He changed his will to make Hyde his soul heir. He was a single man with no known family, and had no known connections to Hyde. His lawyer, Gabriel John Utterson, has found this odd and became worried, which began his investigation into Hyde. Dr. Jekyll began to see visitors again in January of 1887. One such visitor was Dr. Hastie Lanyon-  
Shane: What is up with these people’s names? Hastie? Who looks at their newborn and goes “let’s name him Hastie”.  
Ryan: It was the 1800s and all of these people were in their 50s or older, they came from a time of weird names.  
Ryan: Dr. Lanyon later died of shock due to the meeting, and gave Utterson a letter from Dr. Jekyll, meant to be opened after his death or disappearance. Late in February, Utterson was walking with Enfield-  
Shane: Enfield? So they were buddies? Probably both in on buying away scandals?  
Ryan: I believe they were related. Cousins.  
Shane: Interesting...  
Ryan: Utterson began a conversation with Dr. Jekyll through the window of his laboratory, but then Dr. Jekyll suddenly slammed his window shut and disappeared. Utterson would never see Dr. Jekyll again. In March, Utterson would speak with Dr. Jekyll’s butler, a man only known as Mr. Poole, and discover Dr. Jekyll has secluded himself for months. Mr. Poole and Utterson would later break down the door to Dr. Jekyll’s laboratory and discover Edward Hyde, dead from suicide wearing Dr. Jekyll’s clothes. Dr. Henry Jekyll was never found. Hyde would later be buried in an unmarked grave.  
Shane: That did not go the way I expected it to go!  
Ryan: Now, let’s get into the theories. Theory 1, Hyde was Jekyll’s illegitimate son, who Jekyll was attempting to protect.  
Ryan: With this theory, it explains that Edward Hyde was likely Dr. Jekyll’s son, born while Dr. Jekyll was in college. Hyde would have taken his mother’s last name and later have tracked his father down. This would explain why Dr. Jekyll forged the letter, made him his soul heir, and employed him. It would also explain how Hyde got ahold of Dr. Jekyll’s cane to murder Sr. Carew. However, it does not explain why Hyde was found wearing Dr. Jekyll’s clothes or why Dr. Jekyll disappeared after his death.  
Shane: This one sounds very believable. Maybe they were sharing clothes.  
Ryan: Hyde was reported to be much shorter than Dr. Jekyll and had never been seen in oversized clothes.  
Shane: Well, I’m sure there’s an explanation somewhere.  
Ryan: The second theory is that Hyde was Dr. Jekyll’s lover. Dr. Jekyll would want to protect Hyde and it explains the employment and the clothes. It would explain that the two planned a suicide pact due to the possibility of being found out after Hyde’s crimes, but Dr. Jekyll either died elsewhere and was never found, or he didn’t go through with it and ran away.  
Shane: So a tragic romance between a chemist and a murderer. That sounds interesting.  
Ryan: Then there’s the final theory, that Dr. Henry Jekyll was Edward Hyde.  
Shane: You just said Hyde was shorter!  
Ryan: I’ll get to that! Utterson opened his letter from Lanyon after Hyde’s body was removed. His clerk, known as Mr. Guest, said that Utterson burned the letter and refused to say what it’s contents were. He then claimed that Dr. Jekyll was Hyde. He would later, in confidence, tell Enfield that Dr. Jekyll has been using a potion to split his evil and good side, and this would explain how Hyde looked very different from Dr. Jekyll. Utterson claimed that one ingredient in the potion was running out which caused Dr. Jekyll to stay stuck as Hyde, which lead to his suicide. Utterson would later claim he never said any of this and quit his job and left London and moved to Liverpool, where he would die in 1903. Jekyll likely would have either been Hyde or transformed during his meeting with Dr. Lanyon, which would explain him dying from shock.  
Shane: I don’t believe that at all.  
Ryan: It’s really far fetched, and there’s no evidence. Mr. Guest claimed that Utterson was going insane, and this is why he burned the letter and lied to Enfield then lied about ever saying that about Dr. Jekyll.  
Shane: After everything that happened I wouldn’t be surprised if he was crazy.  
Ryan: I mean he must have been under a lot of stress and he probably just snapped after everything.  
Shane: Poor guy.  
Ryan: I mean, he was a lawyer who checked in on his client when he thought something was wrong. Not many lawyers do that.  
Shane: Yeah, I wish our lawyer would do that. All he does is tell us what we can’t put in our videos or we might get sued.  
Ryan: [laughing] That’s what he’s there for! What do you want us to pay extra to be like Utterson here?  
Shane: Well it’d be nice!  
Ryan: While Sr. Danvers Carew’s murder has been solved, it is still unknown who his murderer really was. Was he the illegitimate son of his lawyer’s other client, or the lover of that client, or, the client himself, disguised as another man through a strange potion? With the case’s age and Utterson’s destruction of the letter, it is unknown if anything will ever come of this case. Unless someone discovers something new, this case will remain, unsolved.


End file.
